


Rock 'N' Roll High School - Uncensored!

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Ramones
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pizza, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-existent "deleted scene" from the movie "Rock 'N' Roll High School". Joey wants pizza, but gets something he likes even better from Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock 'N' Roll High School - Uncensored!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This never happened, I own nothing and am making no money from this.

“I’m telling you, John, I’m not gonna put up with this bullshit any longer!”

Johnny watched as if spellbound, more impressed with his normally gentle bandmate than he had ever been before. Joey was pacing the hotel room floor in a towering rage, drawn up to his full magnificent height instead of hunching his shoulders. His fists were tightly clenched, and although his eyes were hidden by his habitual shades, Johnny was certain that they were blazing with fury.

“There’s absolutely no way I’ll ever eat any more of that wheatgerm and organic alfalfa crap! I’ve had more than enough of that shit, and of that cretin who dares to call himself our manager! We oughta fire that guy – we should’ve done it long before now!”

“He’s just concerned about your health, Joey. We all are. You’ve been getting sick on tour a lot lately, and that stuff’s supposed to be good for you,” Johnny soothed. As much as he was enjoying seeing Joey assert himself, and hearing Joey stick up for his own opinions and desires, Johnny was going to have to try and calm the singer down in the next few moments. Joey truly didn’t realize how sexy he could be – at that very second he was turning Johnny on tremendously, and Johnny felt like he would explode himself if he didn’t get to have Joey soon.

“If anything, that stuff is making me sicker!” Joey snarled. “It’s not as if I have to lose weight or anything now, is it?” There was more than a touch of bitterness in Joey’s voice –even though performing in front of the band had made Joey so much stronger emotionally, and as beautiful as the Ramones’ lead singer was, he still lacked confidence about his appearance at times – and Johnny knew that he had to step in and take action. Joey never perceived the shift in Johnny’s mood, nor did he notice the lustful expression on Johnny’s face as he continued to rant. “And so what if I just wanna eat pizza sometimes? I happen to like pizza a lot, ya know, and you guys get to have it whenever you – OW!”

Joey yelped as Johnny suddenly stepped forward and reached up to grab a handful of Joey’s tumbled dark hair, tangling his fingers in the long silky strands and tugging sharply. He pulled Joey’s head down towards him, and although the movements of the hand in the taller man’s hair were extremely rough, the kiss that claimed Joey’s full lips was loving and gentle. Joey stiffened for a few seconds, shocked into inaction by Johnny’s swift move, but then relaxed against Johnny, wrapping his long thin arms around the guitarist and moaning softly into Johnny’s mouth as the other man’s tongue entwined with his own. The Ramones frontman’s anger began to subside as the promise of something he liked even better than pizza emerged. Joey knew full well that although Johnny was always urging him to stand up for himself, to be a man when it came to the Ramones and the outside world, as a lover Johnny preferred him soft and submissive. His sweet compliance to Johnny’s every sexual whim was almost addictive to Johnny, and as Joey pressed closer against the band-leader’s body he could already feel the effect he was having on the other Ramone.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss for air, Johnny gave another forceful yank on Joey’s dark locks, making the singer cry out again. “You,” he rasped seductively, “are starting to sound like a fucking spoiled brat. I’ll have to do something about that now, won’t I? I think I’ll start by finding something better for that sexy mouth of yours to do than rant and rave and gorge on pizza…”

Johnny began to undress Joey, who whimpered in acquiescence and willingly gave himself over to the attentions of his lover. Even the sunglasses Joey always wore were taken from him, revealing him completely, leaving him entirely vulnerable for Johnny’s delectation. The guitarist could not help but gasp in wonder when Joey finally stood naked before him. Although he had seen his beloved stripped bare many times, he was always captivated by how desirable this lanky young man truly was. No other had ever affected Johnny so strongly, and none ever would.

With a sharp intake of breath, Johnny caressed with deceptively gentle fingertips along Joey’s jawline and down to his throat and collarbone, stroking softly before slipping his careful hands to the other man’s chest. His skilful fingers traced the outlines of Joey’s beautiful little nipples, tenderly rubbing the velvety nubs before squeezing them into hard points with a sudden harsh pressure. Joey mewled and arched himself towards the rough touch as one of Johnny’s hands was slyly pulled away and slid into the guitarist’s own leather jacket pocket, withdrawing something metallic from within, something he had been saving especially for such a moment as this. Joey’s eyes widened in shock and he uttered a sharp scream as he felt the cold, vicious steel of the clamps close over his delicate flesh.

“Hurts, doesn’t it, sweet Joey?” Johnny whispered darkly, giving a few little tugs on the chain that connected the clips from one peak of skin to the other, making Joey tremble and sob at the pain. “You always look so pretty when you’re hurting for me. Now get down on your knees and make me feel good. And if you do it right, maybe I’ll do something to make you feel good too. OK?”

Joey eagerly fell to his knees as Johnny unzipped his own jeans and yanked them and his underwear down swiftly. Johnny groaned in pleasure as Joey’s warm, moist mouth enclosed his hard cock, the singer’s silken tongue caressing the head and then the shaft.

“All the way down now, Joey. You can take it, I know you can,” Johnny snarled, sounding sexy and commanding, exactly the way Joey craved him to be. Joey struggled to obey, fighting his gag reflex as Johnny’s cock hit the back of his throat, keeping his jaw slack as Johnny began slowly thrusting and filling him in a way that was terrifying but delicious all the same. Joey looked so helpless and fragile, kneeling before Johnny with his throat full, his eyes tearing from the ache in his nipples and the movements of Johnny’s cock. The sight would be heartrending were it not for how obviously turned on Joey was. His cock was swollen and throbbing between his spread thighs, its tip already wet. Johnny pushed beyond the opened lips of his lover a few more times, his whole body tense with the restraint he had imposed upon himself. As exquisite as this whole scene was, Johnny didn’t want to come this way. 

“Enough, or it’ll be the worse for you, spoiled brat,” Johnny panted as Joey carefully released his cock, gasping for breath himself. “Now crawl to the bed over there, and get on your hands and knees for me! Show me your tight little ass!”

Whimpering, Joey complied, scrambling on to the bed with little grace but with a fierce need expressed by his eagerly raised hips. Johnny followed him, kicking off his jeans and underwear as he went, entranced by how Joey moved and posed for him, shaky from desire but striving to be pleasing to the eyes of the dominant man. 

Even though he was so slender, Joey did have quite a shapely little rear end, Johnny mused briefly. That part of him was decidedly attractive, even in his usual attire of ripped, faded jeans. It meant that Johnny had to be extremely careful if he found himself standing or walking behind Joey out in public, lest he betray his feelings for the singer with an unexpected erection.

“I’m not taking the clamps off yet, pretty Joey. You’ve got some more hurting to do before I’m done,” Johnny told his lover before bringing his hard palm down across Joey’s bare ass with a brutal swat. Joey screamed as the blow connected, his pale skin reddening as Johnny continued the onslaught, striking him again and again. Johnny had never spanked Joey before, but the taller Ramone seemed to relish this new delightful agony, lifting himself for more of Johnny’s rough treatment, finding his voice again as he begged for all of the hurt that Johnny had promised him.

“All in good time, precious,” Johnny taunted, ceasing the spanking to tear off the rest of his clothes and reach for the KY Jelly that lay ready on the bedside table. He kneeled behind the taller man, and took the minimal amount of time humanly possible to prepare Joey, as his need to be inside the other man was now all-consuming. As soon as Joey’s ass and Johnny’s cock were slick enough, Johnny slammed inside Joey with a frenzied fury, gripping his lover’s slim hips so hard that his knuckles went white. Joey’s sweet cries were incoherent with lust and love, and provoked Johnny to thrust harder and deeper. 

The sounds Joey made were incredible; he was sexier than any wet dream Johnny had ever had before, bent down before Johnny for him to use as he pleased. Johnny rarely took Joey from behind, preferring to have Joey on his back or riding Johnny’s cock so that Johnny could look deep into the beautiful brown eyes that Joey chose to hide from the world. But this hotel was more luxurious than most places that the Ramones stayed at while touring, with two double beds and mirrors hanging above each one. Johnny had heard rumors that porno movies had been filmed at this hotel in the past, but he knew that no dirty movie could ever be as arousing as what was going on in the room occupied by the two of them, right at that very minute. It was a rare treat to be able to view all of Joey’s sweet vulnerability, everything exposed at once – his eyes widened with love and pain, his face dampened with the tears that now freely flowed and dripped onto the bedclothes, his chest still adorned with the wicked metal clamps, all reflected in the mirror - and the exquisitely tender entrance to Joey’s body that Johnny could see when he looked down, that most intimate part of Joey that looked so mind-blowingly hot with Johnny’s cock moving in and out of it.

Joey wailed aloud as Johnny kept pounding within him; both of them were close to climax now, but Joey remembered to stay in his submissive role as he whined, “Please, John, let me come for you? I can’t take any more, oh, please, please touch me and let me shoot my load? I’ll make it pretty for you, please, John? I need it so!” He was actually sobbing now, driving Johnny closer to the brink of passion as the guitarist reached one hand in front of Joey to start stroking the singer’s aching length.

“Fuck, yeah, since you beg so sweetly…” Johnny growled as he felt Joey’s inner muscles tighten around the cock that was still stretching and filling him. “Come for me, Joey, pretty Joey – oh, yeah!”

Joey threw back his head, sweat-dampened hair tumbling all around him, looking more lust-inducing than ever, and shouted Johnny’s name as his seed spilled all over Johnny’s caressing hand. Johnny came soon after, claiming Joey completely as his own before sliding his softening cock out of Joey and taking the other Ramone in his arms. Joey shrieked so loud that the walls seemed to echo as Johnny finally pulled the clamps from his sore, abused chest, and sobbed in pain and ecstasy as Johnny kissed and suckled sensation back into the numbed skin of his delicate nipples.

A little later on, when both men were cleaned up, clothed and calmed down, Johnny sent out for pizza. And hand-fed it, slice by slice, to Joey, all the time admonishing the Ramones frontman to take his time savoring it, to not eat so fast. The guitarist and band-leader could not help but notice how erotic Joey’s mouth looked even when engaged in such a simple act as eating junk food. He bit back a sigh, knowing that Joey would soon be getting him aroused all over again.

Both lovers knew full well that Johnny was hot when he was in control – but that Joey, through submission, was the one who truly held the power.


End file.
